Sacrifice
by KeepsakeKey
Summary: A girl realizes that she's alone, and just being used. She asks Hidan, the man she loves, to sacrifice her to his God. Rated M for blood, death, and Hidan's potty mouth. Hidan/OC. And no, Hidan isn't OOC, thanks.


**Disclaimer:: I do not own Naruto. I only own my OC, Kairi.**

**Hope you like it! I figured I'd do a Hidan story, since I hadn't done one yet.**

**Rated M for blood, death, and Hidan's potty mouth. x'D**

* * *

Kairi looked up at the man she claimed to love, a small frown on her face. He didn't care for her, she knew that. And even if he did care, he wouldn't be allowed to. His God was against loving people.

She looked down at the ground as he started to do his ritual. Every night, she'd stay with him, even if he didn't want her to. If he kicked her out, she'd just sit outside of the door. He found that out the first couple of nights, then figured he wouldn't even waste the energy to throw her out.

Kairi had been in the Akatsuki hide out for a month now. Why, she wasn't too sure. Though she had warmed up to the few members that talked to her, so they wouldn't kill her. Leader didn't need her anymore, so they could kill her if they wished. But, they didn't. She was too kind, always doing the chores. Cleaning, cooking, whatever they asked, she would do happily. She would do it to stay alive, to be with the member she fell in love with.

Kairi watched, unhappily, as he put his scythe through his chest, blood splattering onto the ground, which she would clean up afterward. She hated seeing him do this for himself. But, he's been too lazy to go out and get a woman to sacrifice, instead.

It was such a gruesome sight, but she lived with it. She made herself watch, every night. It was almost like she were a part of his rituals to his God.

A thought popped into her mind. One that had been swimming around for the last couple of weeks.

'You're alone.' It said. 'Utterly, completely, alone. They just use you, they don't actually want you.'

Deciding she would do what she's been thinking about doing for quite a while, Kairi stood up from her place on the man's bed.

"Hidan-danna." She cleared her throat, feeling it tighten with the words that would next come from her mouth.

"What, you damn brat?" Hidan glared over at her, pulling his scythe out of his chest. He hated it when she interrupted him, though she didn't do it often.

Kairi took a deep breath, then walked over to Hidan, into his circle. Before he could say anything to her about it, she put a hand on one of the blood covered edges, the first blade of the three.

"Sacrifice me." She looked up, into Hidan's red eyes. How she longed to run her hands through his hair, even how it was now. Bloody, all over the place, no longer slicked back. "Give me to Jashin-sama." She said once more, her voice more sure.

Hidan frowned. "Are you fucking crazy?" He kept his place, sitting down, not looking at Kairi's hand as she moved it across the top of the blade.

Kairi shook her head, her short hair bouncing around. "No. Jashin-sama will be happy with you. Please, I beg you, use me as your sacrifice."

Hidan stared at her for a couple of moments, before nodding slowly. This was a first for him, so it was surprising. No one had ever actually asked him to kill them before. "Fine."

Kairi smiled lightly, then watched as he stood up, her head only coming up to his chest. She let go of his scythe as he moved backwards out of the circle he made, letting her step into the middle of the triangle inside.

"You damn sure about this?" Hidan asked, pausing as he held up his scythe. He didn't have to tell the girl what to do, she's watched him sacrifice people before. He tried not to think about how angry the other members would be with him. But, it was her choice, and he had no right to deny it.

"I'm positive." She hesitated a moment. "But, Hidan-danna...?" She closed her eyes, unsure of whether or not to say it.

"What?" He was starting to get a little irritated.

Kairi looked back up into his eyes. "I love you."

The Jashinest frowned, as he swung his scythe into the girl's chest. "I know." It embedded itself deep into her chest, the point coming out the other side. She coughed up blood, her knees letting out. Now she was only held up by the metal inside of her.

Hidan pulled the scythe out of the young girl, and watched as she fell onto her stomach, still inside the circle, as blood pooled quickly around her. Indeed, Jashin-sama would be happy. That didn't mean he liked killing the girl.


End file.
